Want some milk? You get more
by ravenhair-yuu
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the village. What, you think it's happy ending? Well, may be for a certain someone, but not Sasuke. He is being made that someone's slave. More particularly, sex slave. NC17.Pure smut, HARD YAOI. Sasuke abuse.Rape.


Well, this's my first time posting here, and my first post ever. Actually I'm not writting material, it's just that I wanted so badly to find a good NC 17 story with Sasu abused but could not find any, so I had to write it for myself *gigle*. Written for my own enjoyment.

Anyway, this is NC17, purely smut and nothing but smut. This is a Sasuke abuse story, slightly bondage and D/s but HARD YAOI.

And be warn with food play, dirty langue and Master/slave scene. And Rape.

Thanks, SR, for informing me about the improper warning.

P/S: Sasuke is born to be Uke, and accept it, he's so hot being all helpless and being forced into submission! (Nosebled) X-D

Enjoy.

"Want some milk, kitty?" A voice whispered right into his ear startled him, making him let go of the milk in surprised, resulting in its splattered everywhere in the kitchen floor. A voice that Sasuke recognized immediately. The voice that had whispered naughty, dirty things while its owner had done even dirtier things to him. Fear rose up in him, but he tried not to let it showed in his voice.

- "What do you want?"

- "Me? I want to feed you milk, just like how you want it." Sasuke could hear the smirk in his voice even though his back was facing the man. Then his voice changed, suggesting what dirty things he was planning. "But since you decided to be rude, I think I'd like to give you a lesson as well. It seems you need to be constantly reminded of your place."

The hand caressing his arm and his hairs suddenly tighten, dragging out a hiss from Sasuke. Furiously, he tried to turn around to punch the light out of the man with his free hand, only to have it blocked and the next moment, he found himself on the kitchen floor just next to the splattered milk, head held down and arms twisted behind his back.

- "First, let me remind you of your place, huh? On the floors, on your knees, beneath me. That's your place. Either that, or on my cock. What doeas that makes you, hm, Sasuke?" There's the smirk again. Sasuke almost wanted to vomit at that sickly sweet and cheerful voice, at thinking how everyone has been fooled by it, or lashing out at the man, but that's out of choice. But he refused to come down quietly. He knew how it would end up already, but it didn't stop him from fighting. So he only answered that question with a growl and struggled fiercely. But the man above him didn't buckled.

He just chuckled.

-"Always so feisty, just like how I want my PET to be. That's why I didn't completely beat that out of you earlier when I trained you. Fine then, I actually enjoy punishing you anyway." With that, Sasuke found his arms being tied tightly behind him by his shirt and cold air hit his behind after a sickening sound of clothes being ripped off. Well, HIS SHORT being ripped off, in particular. The man now held Sasuke down with a foot on the side of his head and one hand keeping his hips in the air, the remaining of his shirt hanging loosely off his shoulder, leaving Sasuke felt horribly exposed and humiliated.

Sasuke never stopped struggling while his captor seem to search and found something, but that came to a halt when suddenly, without warning 2 of his captive's slicked fingers thrust into his entrance knuckle deep, tore out a startled scream of pain from him. He gritted his teeth in a failed attempt to stop any sound from coming when the man didn't pause to give him any time to adjust but immediately thrust his rough fingers in and out of him, deeper and harder each time.

Not at all faded by the lack of sound, the man ruthlessly fucked Sasuke's asshole with his two fingers before letting two more fingers joint them, never slowing his movement. At this point Sasuke's ass already sang with pain from being penetrated and open so suddenly and ruthlessly, the man's fingers are long and big, he felt himself being split in two and couldn't contained his scream any longer. The man just grinned cruelly as the raven let out a strangle sob and increased his movement. The struggle of the raven only added friction to his already stiff cock and further encourage his excitement.

It was too much, his ass felt so full and numb. His mind overwhelmed with the shock and pain and, dare he say it, spark of pleasure as the man's fingers stab his prostrate mercilessly. So he opened his mouth.

-"ahh..stop it…hah.. "

-"Is it how you should speak to me boy?"

-"ngnnn…..ahn.."

Sasu gritted his teeth, this fucker wanted to him to submit. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing him beg. Not until he can help it, anyway. But he couldn't help it any longer as he felt the man twisted the disgusting fingers inside him thrusting harder.

-"ahhnnn….pl.. AHHhhh, ha,.please, stop,….ah, ah…, I can't, ahnn…."

-"But I have to teach you your place so you don't' forget again? Tell me, have you learnt? What are you? What am I?"

A lone tear slipped down his cheek as he felt himself could fight no more, he whispered out brokenly.

-" I'm you bitch…"

The hand in his hair tightened as it jerked his head up at a painful angle, causing him to cry out and his captor growled into his ear, fucking his asshole even harder causing him to shriek pitifully.

-"Louder!"

-"Ahh, ah, *sob*, I'm your bitch, master! *sob*"

Yes, that's what this man has made him to be. A bitch for him to use for his pleasure. The man growled

-"Yes, that's right! You are my bitch, my slut. Look at you, On your knees on the floor, ass up in the air, fucking my fingers. I own this body and I'll use however I please, and you will obey me. Don't you dare forget your place, fucking bitch!"

- "Yes, ahh…master, ah, ah…take it out, please…"

Seemed to have satisfied, the man released Sasuke and slow down his movement, but

still keep 3 fingers in his ass. The raven let his head fell to the floor panting harshly, but not for long because soon the man twisted into the dark lock once more, causing him to whimpered quietly.

-"Now, since I promised to feed you earlier, now that you're a good boy and learn his place, you can have the milk you want."

"_He couldn't mean.."_

-"Have your milk and clean the floor, right now, don't make me repeat myself boy." The voice was gentle again but still threatening enough to make the raven submitted and surrendered. He already knew there's no escape, right? He tried, he fought, but it's just not enough to stop this cruel man who determined to break him and bend him to his every whim, a cruel and powerful man.

So he let himself be guided and lifted his head slightly, sticking out his tongue to slowly lick the milk on the floor right next to him just like a dog, face burning in shame and humiliation. The man hummed in approve at the arousing sight in front of him, his fingers never stopped fucking his pet's ass. The raven was always so sexy, especially when kneeling on the floor, ass spread for him with tears dripping down his beautiful face in shame and submission like this. He couldn't help but slap the ass cheeks in front of him once, twice, watching it turn pink and listen to the moan of his pet, then pinched it harshly, all the while grinning sadistically. Having this beautiful body all for himself to use and abuse just made him want to lose control.

-"Yes, lick it clean, pet. How does it feel, eating on the floor while having your asshole fucked by my fingers? Do you want more, more in your mouth, more in your ass, bitch? You're such a dirty whore, just the way I like my bitch to be."

Sasuke could not find it in himself to respond, he just continued to lick the floor miserably and occasionally let out a pitiful sob, wondering when this would end. This act of submission seemed to excited the man even more as he fingered fucked the tight ass harder, rougher.

The fingers left his ass for a moment but Sasuke didn't have time to feel relief before he felt something bigger, harder shoved inside him, stretching him painfully. It's long and its head was small but getting larger and larger at the round base, but the end of its has something big and long again so the thing stayed seated firmly inside his ass and did not come out even when he tightened distinctively. Sasu panted harshly as he tried to get used to this new thing filling his ass, hot tears flowing as a new wave of humiliation washed through him upon realization that the man had filled him with a freaking CARROT. This sick fucker!

-"ahhnnn….oh God….ha…"

The man's eyes drank in the sight before him, the big carrot had impaled itself firmly inside the raven's sexy asshole, the pink hole twitching and clamping around it to get used to the feeling, the end of the carrot, the leaves part sticking out from the hole like a fucking green tail! His captive still keep his head on the ground, tears mix with the milk on his face, silky raven hairs sprawled around him. The boy's soft cry and sobs did not help the intoxicating feeling he is feeling right now, such a sexy fuck toy he had and he would never let the bitch go. He would make sure his bitch understand that as well. He undid his belt and put it around the raven's neck, making a leash.

He let go of the boy completely and went to sit on the chair in front of him, revealing his huge member already standing hotly and leaking, ready to be wrapped inside the heavenly tight hole of his pet.

-"If you're done with the milk, come and get your main dish, boy."

Sasuke weakly get up on his knees at hearing this, he knew it'd be even more painful for him if he was slow in obeying. He crawled slowly on his knees toward the man, each movement made the thing shift inside his ass sending waves of sensation through him, leaving him weak, reminding him of the humiliation of having a carrot stuffed in his asshole for the man's pleasure.

"_God, what have I been reduce to" _

-"Lick my cock."

Sasuke knelt in between his captor's spreading legs, slowly leant in to wrap his mouth around the scary looking meat in front of him. He didn't know what happened at first, but then realized master had trucked him across the face, sending him sprawled in the floor next to his feet, the fall made the carr.. the thing inside him dig further in his ass, making him gasp loudly. He heard the man hissed, still dazed by the slap to actually wrap his mind around what was being said to him.

-" Needy slut, did I say you could eat my meat? I said LICK IT, use your tongue bitch!."

So Sasuke hastily got up, didn't want to be beaten again. He dragged his tongue onto the meat, licking every inch of it. When he heard the man's order, he obediently wrapped his mouth around it, trying although it's too big to fit all in his mouth, sucking slowly. Meanwhile, the man's hand keep the leash, his toe wandered to play with his cock, lightly pinched it and proceeded to tortured him more by pressing the thing deeper into his asshole.

The man was drowning in pleasure, the bitch had such a hot mouth that it made him want to loose control and just fuck it and use it and fill it with his cock and never stop! So after a while he just snapped and wormed his hands through the dark lock to keep his head in place and began fucking his mouth.

-"Fuck yeah, suck me bitch! Open your dirty mouth wide, wider, take all my cock in, yeah, fuck,.."

Sasuke just opened his mouth and let the man fuck his mouth roughly, although his jaws ached from being open for too long and being beaten mercilessly by that hard organ, he didn't dare move and tried to breath through his nose as he felt the cock fill his mouth completely, trying to get further in to his throat.

With a particularly hard thrust, the cock slip entirely into the poor pet's aching mouth and Sasuke could feel his nose touch the curl around the base of the cock and his chin being pressed against the man's ball as the man held in firmly. He felt it tightened, before his head was pulled out and cum hit his face, so much it dripped down onto the floor.

The man pulled out to watch Sasuke's cum and tears covered and grin maliciously:

-"You are so pretty covered in my cum pet. But look, you let it fall to the floor. Come and lick it clean boy, don't waste it, I know you want to taste my cum so much, you also want to fill your ass as well don't you? Lick it clean and I'll to you."

"_The bastard makes it sound like he'll not do it if I don't lick."_

So he obediently lean down and lick the cum on the floor, feeling the man move around and get down behind his ass. Once again, he felt horribly exposed and worthless, despise how many times this has happened.

The captor watch in satisfaction as his slave lick up his cum on the floor, ass still full with the carrot leaves sticking out. Even after two years of doing this, the little slut never disappointed in arouse him, provoke him to use him, to abuse, to humiliate him without having to actually doing anything. Unable to restrain himself, he raised his hand and slapped the butt cheek in front of him, making a sick sound echoing the entire kitchen. The sound alone aroused him even more. He grab the leaves and slowly pull the vegetable out, letting his pet feel the burning stretch of the thing. Then, without thinking, he slammed it back into the hole, earning a painful scream of the unsuspected raven. Grinning evilly, he proceeded to fuck the raven's abused ass hole with the carrot with deep, hard and fast thrust. Oh, imagine the humiliation of being fucked in the ass from behind, not with anything but with a big carrot of all things! Just like a degrading bitch! The raven seemed not to be able to control himself any longer, he screamed, gasping for breath, face burning:

-"Ahhhh, ah,*gasp* ..oh God, master…ah..please..*gasp* please stop,..ahh, ah"

-"Why should I stop, hmm? You seem to like it pretty much. You always want to have huge things to fill your ass hole, to stuff you so full and so deep like the bitch you are, right?"

-" Ahhh, n..no…ha, ha ,…please…"

The man didn't seem to take any pity on him, just continue his pounding on the hot ass, occasional slap it hard. An ass like this is just begging to be used, damn it.

-"Don't forget your place, boy. Your are my bitch, I own you, every piece of you. This*a hand jerk his head up as lips smash against his owns in a painful kiss to show dominace*, this *hand pinch his nipples harshly causing him to shierk*, or this *hand fisted around his cock, somehow had become hard during the abuse, his body had been trained to respond like this* -the man hiss, over excited- all mine. I'll use it however I please, when I please. I get to control when to fuck you, and WHO will fuck you. I might feel like watching three cocks fucking your mouth and ass in the middle of the supermarket and you WILL DO it. That's what you are, just my fuckhole, my whore! Got it?"

Sasuke sobbed loudly at the truth of what the man declared. He knew the man could do that, and he WOULD do that if he felt like. He was no longer the prodigy, the avenger, now he was just this powerful man's fuck toy, he was to live to please this man and nothing more. He cried hard:

-"Yes,..master, …"

-"Beg me to fuck you, whore." Sasuke shut his eyes and surrendered himself, although he had accepted the truth, it still killed him a little more every time he had to say it out loud.

-" Master..ah..ngg…please fuck your slave, I ..ahhh… plese slam your cock into my ass hole and…ah, ha,..fuck my brain out, cum in my ass so hard that it comes out of my mouth, ah, please master,…use me..ahhh..nggg~~"

-"Dirty mouth, bitch" .

With that the man yanked the vegetable out and just slam his huge cock into his slave's deep to the ball, groaning in bliss as the tight ass envelope his cock so nicely. He couldn't wait a second before pull out completely and slam back in, began fucking his pet brutally. The wet slapping sound and the cry of the slut beneath him made him loose his mind, completely let go of everything and just concentrate on getting deeper into the tight hole.

Sasuke's mind had gone blank as soon as the cock stabbed deeply inside him, overwhelmed him with shock, pain and pleasure. His body rock in rhythm with his master's thrust and was ground harder and harder into the hard floor, luckily the man had free his hands earlier, otherwise he would have got a bleeding cheek already. His face was smashed against the floor, the cum and milk there felt stick on his skin, making him feel dirty. His body is tamed long time ago, since he was dragged back to this village and got his "punishment". Now he was just a slave, a fuck toy for his master's pleasure, who care if master abused and degraded his bitch? Bitch was meant to be fucked anyway.

But fuck, his ass hurt as it was open so wide and fill so deep with that hard as rock cock. The monster thing stabbed him, reaching his deepest place, marking him, owning him. The man always had so much stamina, he could go on fucking Sasu for hours hard and fast like that, cumming and getting hard right again. The thought of Sasuke in pain and submission must arouse him so much.

-"ahnnnn…."

-"Moan for me *slap* scream for me *slap*, bitch *slap*!"

-" please…ahnnn ….."

-"Oh slut, look at you. Cover in my cum and getting our ass hole stuffed full with my meat, on your knees, legs spreading wide and ass high in the air. How many men would like to see you like this, hmm. How many of them would want to stick their cock in this tight hole, or fuck your pretty face, Sasu? How many can you take, fuck hole?"

Sasuke couldn't answered, he was close to coming despise the harsh treatment, he just lay there sobbing and took the abuse, the idea was terrifying enough, but what was more terrifying was that the man might actually do it!

-"May be I should have you wear a dildo out and fuck you with it to see their reactions, yeah? I'll keep you on a leash and you will go on your hands and knees, of course. Hm, may be I'll just invite them to my house and have you wearing nothing but a thong and a collar.."

Sasu could hear nothing more as everything around him shut down when he cum with a hoarse scream, eyes shut tight. The man lost all control when he felt the hole around his cock clenched around him, making it harder to move and therefore, created more delicious friction. He didn't stop as his pet cum screaming, shuddering violently, just drove his hips harder and harder into the heat, ball smacking the pink ass making noise echoing the room.

-"Fuck yeah, cum bitch. Cum for master. Cum all you want, I don't care that you cum or not, I don't stop just because you cum, I will fuck you whether you like it or not, because you're nothing but my fuck hole, my fuck toy, yeah..!" The man's free hand gathered the cum from his cock and the floor, came around to stuff it into Sasu's mouth while he was still struggling for breath, making him gag around it.

-"Lick bitch, lick your own cum!"

Sasuke felt like fainting, his body still sensitive from the orgasm but the man's furious pounding into his ass just got harder, deeper…He licked the hand being forced in his mouth, knowing and hoping it'd help the man finish quicker.

With his cock inside the tight asshole and his hand in that hot wet mouth, the man suddenly exploded with a "Fuck!", cum shooting deep inside Sasuke, marking him as his bitch once again. He cum so much it flowed out of the fuck hole and dripped onto quivering thighs and onto the floor, making a mess. After a moment, the man opened his eyes to drink in the sight before him, his pet was still trembling beneath him, his cum gathered around the twitching hole and ran down creamy legs on to the floor. He leaned forward to whisper maliciously into his crying slave's ear:

-"I'm not done with you yet, pet. You have to give me more credit than that, after all I did fulfilled my promise of becoming Hokage and bring you back, right? And making you my slave also. Remember that day when you disobeyed and I fucked you and you passed out after half a day being pierced by my cock? I even fucked you some more hours after that. –He giggled, but it did not fooled Sasuke- I just couldn't resist, how could I when your cum covered hole still trying to swallow my cock, you lay there trembling and helpless like that? _Just like it now_."

Sasu could do nothing but cried on the floor as hand found and grasped his sensitive soft cock, he could never get use to the degraded and worthless feeling, being just a thing to be used and tossed around. Ever since Naruto became Hokage and brought him back to the village, the bastard had set his punishment as being the Hokage's slave and blocked his charka, leaving Sasuke defendless. For two years, he didn't go a day without being called degrading names and abused and fucked. At first, when Sasu didn't accept his fate and tried to fight, the blonde had made him wear nothing but a thong and a collar, tied him up and locked him in a caged with a vibrator on his ass. When Sasu didn't fight as violently, he let him out and led him around on a leash crawling, forced him to eat on the floor, took showers with him. And of courser, hard ass fuck and face fuck everyday. Later when Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and gave up the fight and submit himself, master had allowed him to stand on legs and wear clothes. He was even allowed a small amount of freedom around the house when he behaved and pleased his master.

He felt so disgusted with himself as he think about how his ass was still full with cum of this man, once his friend and his cock. He was truly his slave, forever marked and would never be able to get away.

End


End file.
